A stack of test strips is known from WO 2007/085438. Test strips together with suitable measuring devices allow a simple and fast determination of an analyte concentration of a body fluid sample, which can also be performed by a medical layperson, for example for measuring the lactate or cholesterol concentration. Also, test strips are in particular used by diabetics who have to examine their blood sugar level several times a day by measuring the glucose concentration of a body fluid sample, usually blood or interstitial fluid.
The test fields of test strips usually are sensitive and therefore have to be protected against harmful environmental influences until use. Therefore, a cost-effective way for this to be accomplished is needed.